


On Berserker Island

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Broken Bones, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Whump, concussion, hiccup!whump, redeemed!dagur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is badly injured and stranded when he is found by Dagur. Dagur thinks it's best to take him back to Berserker Island, because it's a shorter flight than to the Edge.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	On Berserker Island

Hiccup stared down at his broken leg. It was his _ left  _ leg, the one he was missing a part of, the one he used to control Toothless’ tail fin. They’d had a bad fall, the tail fin having come slightly disconnected, and now Hiccup was stuck. He’d been patrolling north of Dragon Island for Hunter ships. He didn’t know if he was glad that they’d landed on an island rather than the open ocean. The ocean would have still hurt, but it probably wouldn’t have broken any bones. But then they would have been stranded out there. Like they were stranded now. 

“Fuck,” Hiccup muttered, pain rife in his voice. He tried standing, but that hurt too much. He realized he would have to take off his prosthetic and hop around. There would be no limping. 

His ribs hurt too, and when he breathed they hurt even more, pain lancing through his chest. He’d probably broken some. And he’d hit his head too, was feeling dizzy and confused. 

Hiccup sat down again, wanting to cry, but he didn’t. He just removed his prosthetic and put it in Toothless’ saddle bag. His dragon was looking at him dolefully, silently. Then, he brushed his head against him and cooed mournfully.

“I know, bud. I know.”

How were they going to get out of this one? He couldn’t even send Terror Mail, because that meant catching a Terrible Terror, and he could hardly move. Every movement brought sparks of pain through his body, his legs and ribs being the worst of it. Or maybe not. He was losing his thoughts, thinking the same things over and over to try to keep it in his mind. 

So, Hiccup just sat with his back against Toothless, trying to weather through the pain. It came at him in waves, throbbing, hissing and sizzling. His head ached horribly, and the sunlight was hurting his eyes. He closed them, trying to take deep breaths despite the pain in his ribs. It would be no good to not breathe deeply enough and give himself pneumonia. He knew that could happen, and he’d suffered pneumonia before, had barely survived it. It was something he’d rather not do again. 

He sat there, dozing in and out for about two hours, when suddenly, he heard the flutter of fast-beating wings. Looking up, squinting against the pain, he saw a green Gronckle descending towards him, and he recognized the man riding it.

“Hiccup, what are you doing out here?” Dagur asked as he landed. Shattermaster grunted out a greeting to Toothless, who cooed back. He dismounted, came over, and then his face fell with concern. “Are you… hurt?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup almost nodded, but that would just send him spiraling into dizziness. “Hurt pretty bad.”

Dagur came and crouched by him, inspecting him. There was blood on Hiccup’s face, his hands, his right arm where a sleeve had been torn. Then there was the matter of his twisted, broken leg. Hiccup figured it was broken near the knee. It hurt abominably, but not as much if he didn’t move. 

“What happened?”

“Toothless’ tail fin came loose,” Hiccup answered. He put a hand to his chest, trying to breathe normally, but his ribs were making it nearly impossible. Tears stung in his eyes. “We crash landed.”

Dagur looked at Toothless’ tail, saw the tail fin all crooked and not right. “Show me how to fix that,” he said, “so I can get you out of here.”

“It’s no use. I can’t fly him.”

“I’ll fly him. You go on Shattermaster.”

“Go where?”

“Well, Berserker Island is close by,” Dagur said. “Looks like you can’t handle a long flight. The Edge is hours away.”

Hiccup thought about that. He wanted to see his friends, wanted to be in his own bed, but Dagur was right. Dragon’s Edge was too far away.

“Okay,” Hiccup agreed. “To Berserker Island it is.”

He talked Dagur through righting Toothless’ tail fin, then gave him some tips on how to fly him. Now, to get Hiccup on Shattermaster.

Dagur put his arms under Hiccup’s, helped him to his one foot. Hiccup yelled as he did so, his left leg being moved, and his head feeling like it was being hit by a hammer. Getting on Shattermaster was even worse, but Dagur was there to help him the whole way. Once in the saddle, Hiccup slumped over the front of Shattermaster, breathing hard, his ribs screaming in protest. He looked to Toothless as Dagur mounted. He didn’t seem to mind carrying his weight.

They took off in the direction of Berserker Island. Hiccup wanted to sleep, feeling extremely tired, but the constant movement of the dragon kept him from it. Shattermaster was a gentle flyer, but his movements still spurred pain through him.

Dagur talked during the flight, and if someone had asked Hiccup what about, he wouldn’t be able to tell them. It was rambling that Hiccup tuned in and out, but it was nice to have Dagur’s voice, to know that someone was with him. Every once in a while, Toothless would look at him out of worry.

It felt like the flight took forever, but simultaneously no time at all. Hiccup had been to Berserker Island before, was well aware of the stables being up high, far away from the town. He knew he couldn’t make it that distance. What were they going to do?

But upon landing, Dagur was taking Hiccup off of Shattermaster and cradling him in his arms. Hiccup made to protest, but the words died on his lips. He was in too much pain to make it there unless he was carried. This would have to do.

Toothless followed them out of the stables. Being carried in Dagur’s arms was strange. They were so big, so strong and sure. Hiccup knew of that strength already, strength that had been previously used to hurt, but now was being used to help.

“This is funny,” Hiccup said aloud.

“What is?” Dagur asked.

“You carrying me. Never thought that would happen.”

Dagur grunted, but said nothing. Hiccup closed his eyes as they approached the village. The sun was still hurting his head. 

There was commotion and clamor, questions of what had happened, but Dagur shooed all the people away. Eventually, Hiccup was taken into a hut and laid down on a bed.

“Fix him.” His words sounded like an order, and Hiccup opened his eyes to see Dagur faced with a shocked, middle-aged woman, her red hair tied up in a bun.

“What happened?” The sage asked, coming over to Hiccup. She began looking him over, a finger to her chin.

“Crash landing,” Hiccup answered hoarsely. “They’re not fun.”

“So?” Dagur asked. “Can you fix him, Ashildr?”

“I can.” She seemed annoyed by Dagur’s tone. Hiccup was surprised by it, by how worried he was. She leaned forward, inspecting Hiccup’s leg, rolling up her sleeves. 

“Hmm…”

“What does ‘ _ hm _ ’ mean?” Dagur asked in clear irritation. Hiccup wanted to tell him to calm down, but didn’t for now. 

“I have to set the bone,” Ashildr told them. She met Hiccup’s gaze. “I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt.”

Hiccup merely nodded, causing his head to throb; he licked his dry lips. He didn’t want to go through more pain, but he didn’t want his leg to heal wrong either.

_ Just get it over with _ , he told himself.  _ It’ll be done soon. _

“Chief, could you hold him down?”

Dagur tentatively put one hand on Hiccup’s thigh and the other on his shoulder. He didn’t press firmly until the sage put her hand over his and forced him to. Dagur didn’t say anything, but he gave Hiccup an apologetic look. Hiccup felt strange in this situation. He was hurt, but not by Dagur’s hands, and those same hands were currently holding him down. But it wasn’t out of malice or a want to hurt. He was just helping. 

Ashildr put her hands on Hiccup’s leg and he was driven into a world of agony. He yelled as there was a loud crack that thrummed through his bones, pain coursing through with it. He struggled in Dagur’s grasp, but the Berserker Chief held him firmly. 

Then it was over. Ashildr pulled her hands away and Hiccup was left panting and moaning. He met Dagur’s gaze as the man withdrew his hands. There was nothing to say, but Hiccup felt comforted that he was there, still a relatively new feeling despite their alliance. 

“Okay,” Ashildr started. “That can’t be the only place you’re hurt. You look pretty battered up.”

“Hit my head,” Hiccup answered. “Feels like I broke some ribs.”

Ashildr made a flourishing gesture. “Alright, shirt off.”

Dagur had to help Hiccup sit up with a hand on his back, and then help him pull off his shirt. It was discarded on the floor. It was bloodied and ruined anyway. 

Hiccup looked down, saw black and blue bruising mottling his chest and torso. He felt relieved to lay back down and direct his gaze to the ceiling.

Ashildr gingerly touched at his ribcage in various places, making him wince and yelp. 

“Three broken ribs,” she confirmed. “A few others are cracked. Not much I can do for that except wrap it up. Same with your leg.”

“Okay.” Hiccup was feeling horribly tired and wanted all this poking and prodding to stop. He closed his eyes.

“Tell me about your head,” Ashildr said.

“Hurts,” Hiccup stated simply. “It throbs and has me feeling dizzy. Sunlight hurts.”

Ashildr sat on the bed, propped Hiccup’s leg up on her lap, making him cry out. Then she began wrapping it tight with bandages.

“I’d say you’ve got a concussion. You need bed rest and no stimulation of any kind.”

“What about going home?” Hiccup asked.

“Absolutely not,” Dagur intervened. “You are  _ not  _ flying like this.” Hiccup looked to him, opened his mouth to argue, but decided better of it. His eyes were hard and firm. There would be no negotiating this.

“At least send a Terror Mail to my friends,” Hiccup told Dagur. “They’ll be worried.”

“You got it.” Dagur reached out a hand towards Hiccup, as if to affectionately touch his head, but then left it hanging awkwardly in the air for much too long. Dagur shook himself, cleared his throat, and then left.

“He’s an odd one,” Ashildr said, still working on Hiccup’s bandage. “Haven’t seen him get that worked up over anyone but Heather.”

“We have a history,” Hiccup stated, and that was all he  _ could  _ say. He hadn’t expected Dagur to care so much, but thanks to him, he was safe in a bed receiving medical care. 

Luckily, Ashildr didn’t ask about that, and Hiccup was able to close his eyes and drift off into sleep. 

  
  


Dagur sent the Terror Mail, and got one back, all while Hiccup remained unconscious. It was busy on the Edge, so no one could come visit - the site would be compromised if they left. They were glad that Dagur had found Hiccup and was having him taken care of. 

It was late at night when Dagur heard a soft knock on his open door. He turned in his chair to see Heather standing there.

“Hey, sis.”

“So I heard Hiccup was here,” Heather said with no greeting, getting right into it. “That he was hurt.” She sat in another chair in the room, crossed her legs. Clearly she wanted an explanation.

“I found him stranded on an island,” Dagur answered. “I flew him back with Toothless.” Toothless, so far, had not moved himself from Hiccup’s sleeping side. 

“What happened?” Concern knit her brow. 

“The tail fin got disconnected and they crashed,” Dagur answered. “He’s got some broken bones and a concussion. He’s sleeping right now.”

“I’m glad you found him,” Heather said. 

“Yeah, me too.” Really, Dagur wanted to be there by Hiccup’s side, but he had things to do, and his own bed was seeming very nice at the moment. He’d be there in the morning, he supposed. Seeing Hiccup hurt like that had brought out something in him: the affection for Hiccup that he’d buried because he knew that Hiccup would never return it. Maybe now there was a chance of that unrequited love being reciprocated. Or, Dagur let himself hope that anyway, but he figured he shouldn’t get said hopes up. Hiccup would only ever see him as a friend.

“You’re thinking about something,” Heather realized.

“Yeah. Just… how I feel about Hiccup.” Dagur tapped his fingers on his desk. “It’s complicated, you know?”

Heather shook her head, looking slightly amused. “All your relationships are complicated.”

Dagur snorted. “You have a point.”

Heather stood with a stretch and a loud yawn that she didn’t bother to cover. “Well, I’m going to bed. You should too.”

Dagur nodded, and then Heather left the room. Dagur was alone with his thoughts of Hiccup, feeling saddened by them. He would only ever just be his friend. He supposed he would have to be content with that. It was surely better than having him as an enemy.

  
  


Agony dragged Hiccup from sleep. He moaned, twisted his head, reached out for something with his hands. A familiar, scaly muzzle pressed into his palm. Toothless. Hiccup was able to relax a little. Though, he moaned again at the pain flaring through him. His left leg was hurting straight to his hip, his ribs ached and burned, and his head throbbed. He blinked open his eyes, for a moment was unsure of where he was, but then remembered that Dagur had saved him. He saw Ashildr mixing something at a table nearby.

“Hurts,” he complained. That seemed to be all he was capable of saying.

“Don’t worry, Hiccup.” Her voice was soft. She finished mixing whatever she was working on, came over with it in its bowl. “This will ease the pain.” She put it to his lips, and without hesitation, Hiccup drank. It tasted foul, but he would do anything to ease his pain at the moment, so he eagerly choked it down. 

Just as he was finishing, the door opened and Dagur entered. He went right to Hiccup’s side, and Toothless moved a little to accommodate him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, voice rife with worry. 

“Ouch,” was all Hiccup could say. He desperately wanted the potion to kick in soon. 

Ashildr seemed to read his thoughts. “The potion acts quickly,” she told him. “You’ll be feeling a little loopy.”

Hiccup was just fine with that. He’d take that over the pain any day. 

“How’d you sleep?” Dagur asked Hiccup. He was pulling over a chair to sit by the side of the bed that wasn’t occupied by Toothless. Hiccup fondly pet his dragon on the snout, and he rumbled in response. 

“Fine,” Hiccup answered. “Still tired though.”

Dagur began standing. “Oh, sorry. I can leave if-“

“It’s fine,” Hiccup interrupted. “I wanted to see you anyway.”

Dagur slowly sat back down. “You did?” There was some hope in his voice.

Hiccup would have nodded, but his head was hurting too badly. Was it possible to feel worse on the second day than the first?

“Yeah. I just wanted to thank you,” Hiccup said. “Profusely. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You would have figured something out,” Dagur said with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

“No, no. I wouldn’t have. Let me thank you.”

Dagur opened his mouth, probably to protest, but then closed it. He gave a small smile, dipped his head.

“You’re welcome. I couldn’t have just left you like that.”

A thought randomly popped into Hiccup’s head. He didn’t care if anyone was around to hear.

“Do you still love me?” he inquired.

Dagur’s eyes went big. He looked around, made sure Ashildr wasn’t there — she’d gone into a separate room, leaving them alone. 

“Hard not to,” Dagur answered. 

“Would you have saved me if you didn’t?” Hiccup didn’t know why he was asking this.

Dagur looked flabbergasted. “Of course! I didn’t- I’m not-” He paused and cleared his throat. “I’m not expecting anything from you in return.”

“Oh,” was all Hiccup said. Was that… disappointment? Did he want something from Dagur? 

The silence that followed was awkward and filled with tension.

“Kiss me,” Hiccup demanded suddenly. He didn’t know where it had come from, but he wanted it. Toothless gave him a strange look. He must have understood his words.

Dagur opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying: “Hiccup, you’re high.”

“Am I?” He vaguely remembered Ashildr saying that the potion would do that to him, but he didn’t necessarily feel high. What did that feel like anyway? His thoughts were making sense, at least to him.

“You are,” Dagur confirmed.

“Kiss me anyway.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not in your right mind right now,” Dagur told him. “You’re not thinking straight. Maybe when you are, and if you still want it, I’ll kiss you.”

“Oh.” Hiccup was definitely disappointed. But, his eyes began to slide closed. He tried keeping them open, but they just drooped again. 

“I’ll let you get some sleep,” Dagur said. He stood, shifted a little awkwardly, and then made to leave. Hiccup wanted him to stay, but his mouth wouldn’t move to tell him so. He lost himself to unconsciousness as Dagur shut the door behind him. 

  
  


Dagur didn’t know how to feel. Hiccup had wanted him to kiss him, but the feeling had probably come from the herbs. He took a quick stride through the village, unsure of where he was going, but knowing that he needed to walk and clear his head. It was a nice day out. Maybe he’d go to the forest. 

_ It was probably just the herbs _ , Dagur thought.  _ No reason to get my hopes up. I bet he won’t remember this, that he won’t want it when he’s clear-headed. _

That thought hurt, that Hiccup probably wouldn’t want anything from him when he had a clear head. There was nothing real there. It had just been the drugs talking. 

Dagur left town and went into the forest. His sword was at his hip. Perhaps he’d take it to a tree out of frustration. As he walked to his preferred clearing, he began to calm down, the frustration leaving him and being replaced by a melancholic state. His feelings for Hiccup were not returned, and the drugs had tricked him into thinking they possibly could be. 

Nearing the clearing, he heard sounds of exertion. Stepping out into it, he saw Heather, her back turned to him. Dagur let her fling her axe at a tree before speaking up. There was no reason to surprise an armed warrior.

“Hey, Heather.”

She whipped around, a hand to her chest, clearly surprised.

“Oh, Dagur. You scared me. What are you doing out here?”

“Just going for a walk.” He walked over and retrieved Heather’s axe for her, handed it back. She wasn’t in her armor, or as many layers as she usually wore, just in a short-sleeved tunic and pants. Her long hair was in its usual braid. “You?”

“Training,” she answered as she took the axe from him. She wiped sweat from her brow with one hand. “Did you see Hiccup today?”

Dagur nodded, the sadness in him swelling, the frustration beginning to come back.

“Is he okay?” Heather asked. “You look like something bad happened.”

Dagur turned his back to her, studying the trees. He figured he could tell his sister what had happened, but he didn’t want to look at her while doing so. 

“He’s as okay as he can be,” Dagur answered. “Ashildr gave him something for the pain.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Heather put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Well, the potion messed with his head.” He shrugged Heather’s hand off. “He asked me to kiss him.”

There was a moment of shocked silence. 

“Did you?” The question was almost fearful.

Dagur spun around. “No! Of course not! He was high!” Dagur strode past Heather, threw up his hands. “It was just the potion talking. Real Hiccup would never want me to kiss him!”

“Are you… okay?” Heather questioned.

“Maybe. No. I don’t know.” Dagur turned back to face her. “It’s just… hard. Old me would have… never mind, but I couldn’t take advantage of him like that. It was difficult to hear though. I’ve been wanting to hear Hiccup say those words for so long, and when he finally said them, it was because he was loopy on herbs.”

“I’m sorry, Dagur,” Heather said earnestly. “That must have been hard.”

“Yeah.” Dagur shrugged, not liking this showing of emotions on his part. He tapped the hilt of his sword. “Anyway, want to spar? I need to get my mind off it.”

Heather brandished her axe, a fierce smirk on her face. “I was hoping you would ask.”

  
  


As the days went by, Hiccup received visits from both Dagur and Heather, and Terror Mail from his friends wishing him a speedy recovery. He couldn’t read just yet, so Dagur would read the letters to him. He spent a lot of time with Hiccup, and Hiccup didn’t mind. This man was now his friend, and he’d saved his life too.

There was something tickling the back of Hiccup’s brain though, a memory, or a dream. He’d asked Dagur to kiss him, and Dagur had refused. Hiccup didn’t know if it was real or not, so he never brought it up. 

But it was there, and grew fiercer as the days wore on. So, Hiccup had to bring it up.

“Dagur?”

“Mm?”

“Did I ask you to kiss me when I was high on herbs?” Hiccup asked. That had to have been when it had happened. Now, his mind was free of the herbs, as he didn’t need them for the pain as often anymore. He was still confined to bed though, and he’d only bathed himself, begrudgingly, with Ashildr’s help. 

“What?” Dagur looked shocked.

“Well, I have this memory of it,” Hiccup said. “But I don’t know if it’s real or not.”

Dagur moved his mouth as if it speak, then sighed, looked down. “You did.”

“And did you?”

“No. But I wanted to. I-”

“Kiss me now.”

Dagur blinked at him in shock. Hiccup just sat there in the bed, sure of the words that had left his mouth. Dagur had saved his life and had hardly left his side since. A kiss could hardly make up for that. Besides, he’d been growing attracted to Dagur over the past few days. How could he not? He was so attentive to his needs.

“Are you  _ sure? _ ” Dagur asked the question as if Hiccup had gone crazy.

“Yes.”

“Positive?”

Impatient, Hiccup leaned over, grabbed Dagur by the tunic, and pulled him towards him. Their lips clashed together, and Hiccup had never felt anything quite like it before. After a moment of surprise, Dagur softened and kissed him back, cupping his cheek with one hand. 

Hiccup didn’t know if the kiss was brief or long, but they were pulling away and meeting each other’s eyes. Hiccup saw a new vulnerability in Dagur’s, a new hope that he had previously let die. He’d been wanting this for a long time, but had figured it would never happen. 

“See?” Hiccup said. “I’m sure.”

Dagur stroked his cheek with his thumb, chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah you are.” He looked down, swallowed, cleared his throat. “Can we… kiss again?”

“Of course.” Hiccup smiled, and their lips met. 

  
  


It had been eight weeks since that fateful day in the woods where Dagur had found Hiccup, and Hiccup was finally healed up enough to fly home. He was leaving the next day, though he had something on his mind as he walked to Dagur’s hut. He’d left Toothless napping in the stables. No reason to have an audience. 

He’d grown familiar with Berserker Island and its people, had come to like the place, and that included its chief. His feelings of affection and attraction for Dagur had grown. They’d technically been courting for almost six weeks. Dagur had carried him around when he couldn’t walk, had taken him on picnics in his favorite places in the woods. Hiccup remembered them from when he’d visited as a child, though these forest visits had been very different from those early ones. For one: he no longer feared Dagur. Two: Dagur wasn’t trying to torment him in any way. Instead, he was trying and successfully kissing him, and Hiccup was happy with that. 

But now he wanted more than a kiss.

Hiccup went up the steps and knocked on Dagur’s door. His house was huge and lavish, much bigger than Hiccup’s own on Berk. That didn’t surprise him. The Berserkers were a rich tribe. 

It took a moment for Dagur to answer the door. When he did, it was with a smile.

“Hiccup!” He hugged him hard, nearly cracking his recently healed ribs. Hiccup choked out a greeting, the air crushed out of him. 

When the hug was over and Hiccup had caught his breath, Dagur let him inside. 

“Always good to see you walking around,” Dagur told him. “How’s the leg feeling?”

Hiccup brandished his left leg, prosthetic and all. “Much better,” he answered, and boy, was he glad for it. He’d missed walking around on his own. More than that, he’d missed flying, and he’d get to do that tomorrow.

But first…

“What brings you here?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup’s face turned red. He’d been so sure of himself, but now, when he was being given the chance to explain, he couldn’t do it. 

Dagur seemed to read his mind. Or maybe it was how red his face was. 

“Sex?” Dagur asked. “With me?”

“I d-don’t know anyone else around here I’d want it with,” Hiccup said. He put his hands behind his back, looked down at his foot and prosthetic. Gods, he was so nervous! He’d never done anything remotely like this before.

“You sure?” Dagur seemed to not want to get his hopes up.

Hiccup met his gaze and nodded very seriously. He’d been thinking about this for a while. He was absolutely positive. 

Everything in Dagur loosened, seemed to turn into relief. He came over to Hiccup and took him in his arms, stared at him very earnestly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but words apparently failed him, because he just kissed him. It was a gentle kiss that promised more. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Dagur in return, his nerves drifting away. He felt safe and secure in his huge arms, a feeling he’d now grown familiar with. Where before there had been fear and hatred, now there was love and comfort. 

Hiccup didn’t quite remember how they got up the stairs to Dagur’s large bedroom, but there they were, working on undressing each other. Luckily, Dagur wasn’t in his armor, and Hiccup was just in a tunic and pants.

When Dagur’s tunic came off, Hiccup found himself running his hands over him. His chest was broad and scarred, his stomach not as muscular as he’d expected, scarred as well. 

“Where’d all these scars come from?” Hiccup asked, touching them gingerly, as if they would still hurt him.

“Prison,” Dagur answered. “The other prisoners and the guards weren’t very good to me.”

Hiccup was sad to hear that. He’d been the one to leave him in a cell instead of helping to reform him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Dagur answered. His hands went to Hiccup’s tunic, began pulling at it. He clearly wanted it off of him. “I was… wild back then. What else could you have done?”

“I just… I don’t know…”

Hiccup’s tunic came off, and now Dagur was taking the chance to touch him.

“Where’d all  _ your _ scars come from?” he asked.

“Mostly dragon training accidents,” Hiccup answered, trying to shove aside his guilt. Dagur was right. There was nothing he could have done. 

“What about this one?” Dagur asked, touching his right shoulder. It was covered in jagged designs, like lightning pink in his skin.

“Got electrocuted once.”

“Wait, why don’t I have one like that then?” Dagur was referring to the time he’d been electrocuted by the Skrill. Hiccup remembered it well. It had been a frightening time. 

Hiccup simply shrugged. He didn’t have an answer for that.

“Well, it’s beautiful,” Dagur said. He put his hands on Hiccup’s hips, came in and kissed his shoulder where the scar was. Hiccup felt all tingly from that. He stroked over Dagur’s back, felt more scars there, from what seemed to be a whip. He wanted to ask him, but now wasn’t the time. 

Dagur continued kissing Hiccup’s body, over his shoulder, his collarbone, down his chest. Hiccup moaned at the attention, pants feeling too tight around his groin.

“ _ Dagur _ ,” he breathed.

Dagur met his gaze as he went down on his knees in front of him. His hands were on the hem of his pants. Hiccup’s breaths were coming too fast. There was a question of consent in Dagur’s eyes, and so Hiccup nodded. He wanted him so badly, wanted whatever he wished to do with him.

Dagur pulled Hiccup’s pants down, revealing his hardening cock. Dagur made a happy sound at seeing it, put his mouth to it almost instantly. He kissed the head, then all along the underside of him. Hiccup was gasping. He’d never felt anything like this before. He curled his hands in Dagur’s unruly hair, letting out a soft moan.

Dagur moaned too, clearly happy with what he was doing. He took Hiccup’s cock in his mouth, bobbed over the first few inches of him. He met Hiccup’s gaze, and Hiccup was afraid of orgasming right then and there from the look in Dagur’s eyes and how hot he was on his cock. 

Then Dagur went back to paying attention to what he was doing. He kept bobbing his head, going down farther on Hiccup each time he did. Finally, Hiccup was encased in his throat and Dagur’s nose was to his pelvis. Hiccup felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“ _ Dagur, fuck. _ ” 

“Mmm…” was Dagur’s response, and the vibrations of his voice through him set Hiccup moaning again. 

“Dagur, I’m gonna cum.”

With that, Dagur pulled off of him, and Hiccup whined, tried bucking forward, but the other man held his hips firmly. 

“Can’t have that happening too early.” Dagur pulled Hiccup’s pants all the way off, and Hiccup kicked them aside. He was rather comfortable being naked in front of Dagur, apparently. 

Dagur stood, running hands all over him, starting from his legs and going upwards. Then he kissed him, very hard, very passionately, began walking him back towards the bed. Hiccup happily complied, kissing back, taking ahold of Dagur’s waist. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, mouths only coming apart for a brief second to laugh. Hiccup began busying himself with the drawstring to Dagur’s pants, and Dagur lifted his hips off of him to make the job easier. Once his pants were down, Hiccup pulled out of the kiss and just stared. He’d never seen another man’s erect cock before, but here Dagur’s was, right near his own, bold and beautiful in its own way. Hesitantly, Hiccup reached a hand down and took ahold of it. Dagur groaned, pressed his forehead to Hiccup’s.

“ _ Yes, _ baby,” Dagur breathed. At that, Hiccup began pumping him, knowing that that’s what Dagur wanted. Dagur moaned, pressed himself into his hand. His eyes were closed in rapture. 

After a time, Dagur took ahold of Hiccup’s wrist and made him stop. He was breathing heavily, staring at Hiccup intently. 

“Do you wanna go all the way?” Dagur asked.

“All the way?”

Dagur leaned his head down, brushed his lips over Hiccup’s ear. “Do you want me inside you?”

Hiccup shivered at the way Dagur said it. Something in him throbbed with excitement. 

“Yeah,” he panted out. 

At that, Dagur got off the bed. He took his pants off all the way, flung them across the room into a pile of dirty clothes. Then he was taking something from a nightstand, a jar. Oil, Hiccup realized. They couldn’t do this without lubricant. 

Hiccup watched as Dagur oiled up his fingers, came back to the bed, knelt between his legs that he spread for him. 

“Gotta put these in first,” Dagur said, wiggling two of his fingers. Hiccup just nodded. Nerves were beginning to take him again, but he was also eager for this, too eager to lose his erection. 

He gasped as Dagur began to insert one finger. For a moment, his muscles clamped down around it to hold it in place, but then they released, let him in. Hiccup breathed a deep sigh. 

“That feel good, baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s about to feel even better.” Dagur was working his second finger into him, and then curling them. He pressed on  _ something  _ that sent Hiccup spiraling into a world of pleasure. He shouted, bucked his hips into Dagur, stars swirling in his vision. Goodness pooled in every nerve. 

“W-what the fuck is that?” Hiccup asked breathlessly once he found the words. 

Dagur shrugged. “Don’t know, but it feels great, right?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Dagur withdrew his fingers after a while, which made Hiccup disappointed, but then he realized he was going to be getting his cock. He watched in satisfaction as Dagur oiled up his curved length, spread his legs wider for him. Dagur took him by the ass, lifted him up so that he was level with his cock. He positioned himself with one hand, pushed in…

Hiccup gasped and shuddered as Dagur entered his body. He had both hands on his ass, holding his lower half up off the bed, in perfect alignment with his cock. Hiccup had never felt anything like this before. The friction and fullness was absolutely incredible. His head tilted back and a languid moan poured from his mouth. Dagur moaned too, and that made Hiccup happy. They were both getting pleasure from this. 

“Oh,  _ Hiccup _ .” Dagur leaned over him, kissed him sloppily on the mouth, and Hiccup liked it. 

Dagur pulled out, pushed back in, rubbing across that wonderful spot inside of him, and Hiccup gave a cry, wrapped his arms around Dagur, dug in with his nails. Dagur grunted, but apparently seemed to like it. Dagur was going slow, giving Hiccup time to get adjusted. 

“Dagur, this is so good,” Hiccup panted.

Dagur beamed. “I’m glad.” He nuzzled his nose with his, inhaled deeply. “Just tell me if you want me to do anything different.”

“Will do.”

Hiccup enjoyed this, enjoyed how it was consensual. He was aware that Dagur had wanted him like this for four years, that he would have done anything to get it, but now, after being reformed, he’d waited for Hiccup to be ready. And Hiccup  _ was _ ready. This was lovely and amazing. 

“Harder,” Hiccup breathed into Dagur’s ear after a time. The Berserker Chief complied with a grunt, pace quickening, Hiccup’s moans pouring out. His body was alight with burning pleasure, his nerves electrified. 

Dagur began chanting Hiccup’s name as if it was some magic word, interspersing it with curses, and Hiccup liked that, liked hearing that he could turn Dagur into an incoherent mess just by letting him rut him. Hiccup held on as hard as he could to ride out the pleasure. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Dagur whined. “C-can I? Inside you?”

Hiccup knew what Dagur was asking. “ _ Yes _ ,” he moaned. 

Dagur groaned, and Hiccup felt him throb inside him. Then there was sticky wetness and heat, and Hiccup gasped at the new sensation. Dagur thrusted a few more times, then stopped, panting. Hiccup had yet to finish. 

Dagur reached a hand down between Hiccup’s legs, apparently intent on them both climaxing. Hiccup arched into him, Dagur’s softening cock sliding out of his body. 

“Yes, Dagur,  _ please _ .”

His climax thundered closer, like a looming storm. Soon, lightning would spark and the rain would fall. 

And spark it did. Hiccup shouted as he came, white fire obliterating his nerves. His eyes rolled back and his body shuddered. 

It was done. Dagur let go of him, rolled onto his side beside Hiccup. The both of them were breathing hard, covered in a sheen of sweat. Hiccup thought it just made Dagur look more beautiful. 

“That was amazing,” Hiccup said once he got his breath back.

Dagur smiled, sighed through his nose. “Yeah, it really was.”

“Thank you,” Hiccup said.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Dagur also said. He looked at Hiccup. “So you’re really leaving tomorrow, huh?”

Hiccup nodded. “I’ve been gone from the Edge too long. The Riders need me.”

“Promise you’ll visit?”

Hiccup smiled. “I promise. You’ll visit too, right?”

“Of course.” Dagur leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the forehead, and Hiccup’s smile deepened. He’d started his stay on Berserker Island in pain, and he’d ended it with pleasure, with Dagur. He couldn’t have asked for a better way to end it. 


End file.
